Mitsuhiro Hayakawa
Mitsuhiro Hayakawa is Kaijō's power forward. Appearance Hayakawa is a wide and tall high school boy. He has short, light brown and spikey hair. He also has dark and fat eyebrows and a big mouth. Personality Hayakawa loses his temper very easily. He is always fired up before, during and even after a match. His enthousiasm often irritates his fellow-players and even his opponents.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 66, page 3 His over-enthousiasm resembles Wakamatsu's attitude. He also has a serious speaking problem (pronouncing an L instead of an R and reverseKuroko no Basuke chapter 63, page 7), that gets worse when losing his temper. This makes him difficult to understand. Story Interhigh Hayakawa first appears before Kaijō's match against Tōō, in the locker room. He is already all fired up and is shouting that he will go full power. Kasamatsu punches him, in an effort to calm him down, but Hayakawa is still excited. Katsamatsu asks Moriyama to help him, but he is no good as well. The match begins and when Sakurai shoots a three-pointer, Hayakawa goes for the rebound. But Sakurai scored and Tōō takes the lead. The match quickly progresses and the ball eventually ends up with Kasamatsu, who does a fade-away and shoots. The ball goes off the rim and Hayakawa goes for the rebound again. This time, he overpowers Wakamatsu and another Tōō players and grabs the ball.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 65, page 14 He passes to Moriyama, who scores a three-pointer. The first quarter ends with Kaijō in the lead. At the beginning of the second quarter, an as usual overly fired up Hayakawa slaps his cheecks and gets in the mood for rebounding. When Wakamatsu comments on him being annoying, Imayoshi says that they're actually pretty much alike. He later complements Kasamatsu for stopping Aomine in his dunk.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 67, page 13 The first half eventually ends with Imayoshi's buzzer beater and Hayakawa is complaining that he couldn't catch the rebound. Moriyama annoyingly replies that there wasn't even a rebound to catch. The second half starts and Kaijō is lagging behind with 15 points. Kasamatsu takes a forced shot, it goes of the rim and Hayakawa is able to catch the rebound.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 69, page 10 He passes to Kobori and he scores. The remaining time of the second half, Hayakawa is supporting Kise with the rest of Kaijō. When they lose the match, Hayakawa leaves the court with pride.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 73, page 9 Pre-Winter Cup Hayakawa is seen practicing with Kaijō High for the Winter Cup. When Kise scores a dunk, he gets mad, yelling that he can't rebound if he does that (with his usual speaking problem).Kuroko no Basuke chapter 112, page 9 Skill As a power forward, Hayakawa is very strong. He specializes in rebounds. Rebound When Hayakawa gets pissed off, his offensive rebound is very agressive and very hard to top. He screens out his opponents, this means that he forces him himself before the opponents so that he pushes them away with the rebound. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Kaijō High